


Pieces of You, Pieces of Me

by LumytheQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Kissing, Other, Past Lives, Post-Canon, Recovered Memories, Romance, Soulmates, Soulshipping - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumytheQueen/pseuds/LumytheQueen
Summary: Collection of small stories between Juudai and Yubel, and their relationship post-series. Soulshipping.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow Updates. Some stories will be long, others short.

The first time Juudai tried to kiss Yubel was a disaster.

Sure, Juudai had never kissed anyone before but he had the general idea, he heard his seniors talking about it, he looked up some things on the internet… But Yubel was far from "your typical high-school teenage girl" so Juudai ended up cutting his tongue deeply on the incredibly sharp fangs. 

Wincing in pain, he quickly pulled back and covered his mouth with the back of his hand as the metal tang of blood quickly filled his entire mouth. He tried to forcefully swallow, a few droplets falling to the ground. 

“Sorry…” he whispered, trying to keep his mouth closed, the cut still fresh. Just trying to form words was painful. He was looking at the ground, avoiding their gaze, because his shame was burning deep and he just hoped in vain that the blush of embarrassment that he knew was painted on his cheeks wasn’t visible to Yubel… despite knowing full well that Yubel could see perfectly fine in the dark…

Yubel gave him a surprised look, followed by the usual tenderness they only displayed in front of Juudai, when it was just the two of them.

“Oh, Juudai….” they sighed. One clawed hand slowly grabbed his wrist and gently pulled the hand away from his mouth while the other reached to cup his chin. Yubel forced Juudai to look at them, bare everything naked for them, before closing the distance and sealing the kiss, tasting the blood inside Juudai's mouth while avoiding the cut. 

There was something oddly erotic about it. Perhaps because it was something only Yubel would do. 

When Yubel broke the kiss, Juudai locked their gaze again and was about to speak when Yubel cut him off.

“Give it time. You will remember. And what you don’t remember, I will show you.” they smiled with a knowing gaze, voice dropping to a whisper, “As many times as it takes.”

And Juudai couldn’t help but give a small, pitiful laugh and hide his face in the curve of Yubel’s neck.

* * *

Juudai’s memories were returning. Memories of so many past lives.

Several had flooded his mind when their souls fused and others had continued to pour in the days after, when he had spent lazy days as the only remaining resident in Osiris Red dorms. It was as if a dam had been broken, but even now after so much time had passed since the events of Dark World, the stream of memories still kept flowing at a soft and steady pace. Sometimes Juudai would realise he had just passed by a place he had visited before in another lifetime, or he would make the exact same joke he had in yet another. Sometimes even just looking at Yubel flying, or speaking or doing something, triggered a long lost memory here and there.

It was odd. It was disconcerting. It was exciting. It was confusing. It was sometimes  _ terrifying _ . 

Often when a memory triggered, so did the feelings he felt back then and Juudai sometimes felt like a rollercoaster of moods in a single afternoon. His friends had commented back in the last year of Duel Academy that he didn’t seem like the same Juudai anymore; that he was always moody, or serious or sad. 

They really had no idea… 

He couldn’t blame them. He himself didn’t know how to explain it with words. How do you begin to tell the friends you have made in this life that you have lived countless others before and this is just now coming back to you? It’s… not something they could understand. It’s perhaps something they could sympathise with, offer support perhaps, but not understand.

No, there was only one single person who could understand. The only person who had lived it all by his side.

For Yubel, the memories had always been there. While “Juudai” was born, lived and then died, to repeat the cycle again when the Gentle Darkness needed his harald, Yubel was continuous. He asked about it one night, under the gaze of the stars.

“What is it like?”

Yubel had turned to him with a silent nudge to go on. Juudai kept his eyes on the starry sky.

“I cycle through lifetimes. I've seen myself in my memories in different shapes and forms. But you don’t.” he paused, not sure how to phrase what he wanted to truly ask. “What happens in-between?” 

_ What happens to you when I die? _

And really, this was the beauty of talking with Yubel. Juudai didn’t need to hide, didn’t need to finnish his thoughts, because Yubel understood. They turned their gaze from Juudai’s profile to the night sky sprinkled with thousands of stars. Yubel wondered if Juudai had had as many lifetimes as the number of stars already…

“I wait.”

Juudai turned his head to watch Yubel’s profile instead.

“I wait. I travel. Sometimes, I sleep in-between dimensions. And wait.” The silence was only broken by the wind rustling the grass of the plains they were in. “And when I sense you again, I try to rush over to your side as quickly as possible.”

They turned to Juudai, eyes shining in the clear night with crystalized love. 

“And every time I do, it starts again. I get to meet you all over again. I get to see you grow and mature. I get to see you fight. And usually, I get to hear those words once again.” They smiled, knowingly.

Juudai came closer, closing the distance between them and gazing into heterochromatic eyes.

“You won’t have to wait alone anymore; I won’t let it. We’ll always be together from now on.” he smiled and dropped his voice to a whisper. “And I’ll say it as many times as you want to hear it.”

And he repeated the old words from memory alone, fresh as it had been yesterday.

“I give my love to you and only to you, Yubel. Now and forever.”

“Juudai.”

He didn’t need any more words to feel the breath caught in Yubel’s throat, the warmth of jubilated happiness they felt just hearing the simple promise he had made and still now kept, first over a beautiful sunset and now over a backdrop of summer night skies filled with crystal constellations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juudai is not the only one who has nightmares...

It was the middle of another quiet night, not a cricket could be heard, no wind to rustle the tree tops...

A gasp, the shift in the mattress of someone getting up followed by a shot of terrified emotion that pierced right through the sleepy haze and woke up Juudai. He opened his sleepy eyes quickly, alert to the darkness of the night and feeling a little disoriented as the scare and panic he was feeling weaved in with the adrenaline… 

He turned his head and saw Yubel sitting up on the bed, back to him, shaking and grabbing their shoulders, trying to slowly get their breathing under control.

Juudai’s eyes hidden in realization and sat up as well. He knew now what had happened and kept his voice and movements soft.

“Yubel? Are you ok?”

They turned slowly towards Juudai, shaking under control but clearly still troubled by the guarded way their voice sounded, still somewhat out of breath.

“I’m fine Juudai, go back to sleep.”

Right. This wasn’t going to be easy, but Juudai pushed forward either way, offering a caring smile. 

“You want to talk about it? It usually helps clear up the nightmares. Otherwise, you go back to sleep and dream the same thing again.”

Yubel looked him in the eye, their own mismatched seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. They held sadness there and a lot of hesitation. 

“It's… fine. It’s in the past. I shouldn’t even be dreaming about it.” they shifted again, seating more comfortably on the bed. “It will clear up. You should go back to sleep.”

And Yubel really wished Juudai would drop it there, but then again, they knew Juudai. Even if they didn’t feel the worry rolling through their link, they could tell it by their brown eyes, always a mirror to his thoughts, so easy to read.

“You sure…? I don’t mind listening. I’m already awake.” and for some reason that gentle smile ticked something off on Yubel. With a twitch of their wings, they narrowed their eyes and an unusual cold sarcasm permeated their voice.

“...Do you really want to know? You might not be so cheerful afterwards.”

And as soon as the words left their mouth, Yubel immediately regretted them deeply by the surprised expression on Juudai’s face as realization slowly sunk in. Their wings dropped slightly and they were about to apologize when Juudai cut them off.

“Its…” he turned his eyes to his lap, avoiding Yubel’s face and giving a sad, pitiful smile. “It’s something I did, wasn’t it…?”

Yubel sighed; they knew this would happen. That was why they didn’t want to talk about it; not for themselves, because they knew it was just a nightmare about a bad memory, but because of Juudai. Because Juudai still blamed himself for so much that happened, even after Yubel told him time and time again that they forgave him for everything as much as they forgave Yubel for everything too. But while Yubel was fine with letting the past stay in the past, Juudai… sometimes got lost in his own guilt. It wasn’t often, but it happened. And it was happening now.

“It wasn’t―” they had to stop themselves; they couldn’t just say that it wasn’t Juudai’s fault when it was. They wouldn’t lie to Juudai like this, or twist the facts. “You were young, you didn’t know.”

Upon Juudai’s continued silence, Yubel understood and taking a deep sigh they just said it.

“I dreamed about the day you sent me to space.”

The reaction was immediate and deep, even Yubel grinded their teeth at the shot of horrible guilt that crushed Juudai’s heart as he buried his head in his arms. And Yubel sighed again, because here we go again. An endless spiral of regret for something Juudai did when he was only a child… And Yubel almost didn’t hear him when, muffled by his arms, he whispered a very weak “I’m sorry.”

“Yes. You said it a thousand times Juudai. I told you before, you don’t need to apologize anymore.”

And Juudai lifted his head to level his sad chocolate eyes with Yubel’s mismatched ones. 

“I ignored you.”

“...You did.”

“You were screaming at me desperately. Telling me to not let go of the card when I gave it to Kaiba.”

“I know.”

“And I smiled at Kaiba and said thank you and sorry for the trouble, when he walked away with your card in hand, to put in a separate capsule to launch into space…”

“...”

“And you kept screaming on and on for me not to do this, that you were sorry, that―”

“Are you done feeling sorry for yourself yet?”

Juudai snapped back to reality and looked at Yubel with a startled and surprised look. Yubel gave him a hard stare with a guarded but unimpressed look and slowly… their lips curved at a smirk. 

“You know… I like to think this just proves one thing:” They paused for effect and Juudai straightened, his eyes urging Yubel to carry on curiously. Their smile deepened.

“That you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me even if you sent me to space.”

And that did finally get a nice unexpected chuckle out of Juudai. Yubel could feel the tension rolling from his shoulders and the air become lighter to breathe. He looked at Yubel with gratitude and love in his eyes and grabbed the blanket near him, making space for Yubel with an inviting nod of his head. They smiled and shuffled closer to Juudai, dropping one wing to shield them both in a cuddling embrace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Juudai leaned against the high concrete white wall, arms crossed over his chest and right foot casually crossed above his left, the tip of his worn-out sneaker tapping the asphalt road in a rhythmic tune. While he did try to look casual, nothing was further from the truth. His arms were tight, hands gripping forearms a little too hard, shoulders tense and the rhythmic tapping of his sneaker was just an excuse to vent out his irritation, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. His intense piercing stare hasn’t left the door of the house right in front of him, on the other side of the street.

In short, Yuuki Juudai was pissed.

Cars passed by in urban tranquillity and neighbours with grocery bags greeted each other in casual bliss, all ignoring the older teen as if he wasn’t even there. Next to Juudai was a luscious tree whose foliage cast a cooling shade on the sidewalk he was standing on, and whose shadows Juudai was expertly using to keep himself completely hidden to the outside world. Yubel was right, practice makes perfect and he could now slip unnoticed if needed by keeping to shadows. 

Another car passed and Juudai’s annoyance intensified just a bit more. 

In his mind and the depths of his soul, Yubel gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Juudai ―" 

"No." 

They could feel the annoyance, which quickly turned to calculated patience, for a second attempt. 

"Ju―" 

"Why are you not angry at this?! YOU should be the one angry, not me!" 

Juudai didn’t get it. In his mind’s scenario, Yubel would be the one to madly fly to the house at top speed, tear down the door with bare claws and confront the people inside with as much gentleness as one says “Terror Incarnate”. Instead, all of the fury and anger was on Juudai’s side, fuelled by years of returning memories of his childhood and complete neglect from the people inhabiting the house.

Not to mention all the returned memories on Yubel.

It was their fault. _Everything_ was their fault! They were the one who always denied (and ignored) that Juudai could speak with Yubel through the card. They blatantly refused to listen to his reason that sending Yubel to space was a really bad idea. They denied that his constant nightmares were from Yubel calling out to him in pain, begging for help because they didn’t know how to save themselves. 

But then they topped it all off. 

They took away his memories of Yubel. They scheduled a medical procedure to erase Yubel from his mind and his heart. How could they?! Just thinking about it made Juudai’s blood boil, made him clutch his crossed arms hard, scratching at the fabric of his Osiris Red jacket in a futile attempt to keep his anger in place.

Yubel’s reply didn’t help much.

“Juudai, I don’t care. Not now, anyways; it’s in the past. I am with you now and you remember me. That’s all that matters.”

And yes, they were right but Yubel had a different way to look at the past than Juudai. Yubel didn’t dwell on it, accepting past mistakes and joyful moments for what they were and how they happened and focusing on the present and planning the near future. Juudai on the hand… had a bad habit of looking back and getting lost on his the events… Especially the bad ones. The hurtful ones. The low points. Yubel would do their best to coax them out of that downward spiral and Juudai was ever grateful for their never-ending compassion, support and love. He lost count how many times Yubel’s words and feather-light touches have pieced back together the remnants of Juudai’s heart after another excruciating night of screaming nightmares. 

But Yubel’s reply to his question didn’t do much to calm his internal rage.

It had been their idea to come here and visit, hoping it would do Juudai some good and a welcome change of pace from their adventuring. After all, it had been… a few years since he left Duel Academia and even more since he last stepped foot on the streets of the quiet Japanese neighbourhood. The intention had been nothing but good, but… 

Another sigh from Yubel, this one in defeat. Their tone of voice said as much.

“Juudai, please. They’re your _parents_. Shouldn’t you at least see them once, after everything that’s happened?”

Juudai was about to open his month and retort when sound followed by a swift movement e caught his attention. The door to the house opened. From it came a middle-aged man, slightly on the overweight side and a bolding spot on his forehead, wearing a plain and monotonous brown suit with red tie. There was a faint “Have a safe trip.” heard from the inside of the house because the door closed and the unknown man crossed the pathway in the front garden and passed the house gate. Making sure it was well closed, he started making his way down the street, dark brown suitcase in hand. 

Juudai watched in bewilderment. Somewhere in his mind he faintly registered there was a bus stop at the end of the long street. He also somewhat registered it was morning and likely a weekday… Did this unknown person stay the night and was now leaving? A friend of their parents perhaps? Even as he thought about the possibility, he knew in the pit of his stomach it was a lie and something was very wrong and he was dashing out of the sanctity of his shadow concealment before Yubel could say anything or he even registered what he was doing.

He ran a little to catch up to the man as he was walking down the street in serene morning peace, his heart racing far more from dread than from any extension coming from the sprint exercise.

“Excuse me!”

The man stopped in his tracks and turned inquisitively towards the voice, noticing a youth in red jacket running towards him. 

“Yes? Can I help you?”

“Hum,” he stammered out ridiculously but Yubel nudged him to keep going. “I’m sorry to ask but, I was looking for the Yuuki’s residence.”

He almost held his breath and mentally cursed himself for not _at least_ checking the name plate of the house. The man made a puzzled look with a hint of sleepiness before answering. “The Yuki’s… I’m afraid I don’t know anyone around here with that surname.” and then realization lit his face.

“Oohh! You must be looking for the previous owners of the house.”

Juudai’s heart sank and he felt a chill run through his bones. He momentarily forgot how to breathe.

“I’m afraid I never met them in person, we bought the house three years ago from a real estate agency.”

_Three years ago….._

We was still in Duel Academy three years ago…. They knew where he was if they had to contact him for any rea-

“Hum… I’m sorry.” Juudai snapped back to reality and regarded the man, who had a soft apologetic expression. “I don’t have the previous owner’s contact to give you. But I can give the name of the real estate agency if you want to―”

“No―” he stopped and tried to soften his words, looking at the paved asphalt so the man couldn’t see the expression on his face. It was just too much right now to go through the effort of putting on a blank mask. “That’s ok. Thank you for your time.” He bowed politely.

The man told him it was no trouble, glanced at his watch and then made his way down the street again, in a slightly hurried pace.

Juudai listened to him go, still facing the asphalt and letting his hair cover his face protectively. When the world finally seemed to settle a little bit more, he could feel Yubel’s warm crawling all over his skin in a loving embrace as the cooed small hums of nothingness and whispered his name to get his focus back. He let his mind embrace them back, telling them they were… ok. With a final budget Yubel said a knowing and loving voice.

“Let’s go **_home_** , Juudai.”

“...Yeah.”

After all, home was where Yubel was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy GX Month.


End file.
